With Arms Wide Open
by HunterChild
Summary: Song com a música de mesmo nome. São tempos de guerra. Mas uma notícia o tira da guerra e o leva para casa. DG.


Mais um dia começava. Mais um dia em meio a uma guerra. E ele estava lá. Draco Malfoy estava lá. Acampado com os aurores. Havia um cheiro de sangue e morte no ar. No dia anterior houvera uma batalha. E ele cumprira mais uma vez sua promessa. Saíra vivo. Não tão ileso, mas vivo.

Seus pensamentos estavam nela. Ele lembrava-se como se houvesse sido o dia anterior. Mas fora há cinco meses antes. Cinco meses antes ele voltara à guerra, após uma licença. O sol subia no céu. Vermelho como sangue. Eles haviam tomado o café silenciosamente. Antes que ele saísse porta afora, ela o abraçara. E sussurrara:

"Prometa que volta vivo, Draco. Se não for por mim, que seja por você, mas eu quero você de volta."

"Eu volto. Não se preocupe. Eu volto. Sempre voltarei para você. Eu prometo."

E ela finalmente o deixara ir. Enquanto aguardava que a chave de portal se ativasse, ele se virara. Ela estava parada na soleira da porta, abraçando a si mesma. Cabelos ao vento. Então ele se fora.

E se vira naquele inferno. Novamente o sol subia. Novamente vermelho. Enquanto a guerra durasse, o sol estaria vermelho. Cinco meses sem notícias dela. Nem sequer uma carta.

Estava deitado em seu catre, aguardando as ordens do dia. Um tropel se fez ouvir à distância. Era um dos responsáveis pela entrega das cartas. Nenhuma coruja entrava no acampamento. Elas eram interceptadas, tinham suas cartas retiradas e eram despachadas de volta. Alguns aurores vistoriavam as cartas. Para evitar acidentes. Então, alguns deles percorriam o acampamento a cavalo, atirando as cartas para dentro das barracas.

Ele decidiu levantar-se e ir atrás de algo para comer que não fosse a gororoba que eles diziam ser de aveia como café da manhã. Sentou-se na cama, ainda sonolento. Algo aterrisou em seu colo. Uma carta. E era dela. O sono dissipou-se. Alguém da família havia morrido e ela queria certificar-se de que ele estava vivo? Mas todos da família que haviam ido para o campo de batalha estavam vivos no dia anterior. Decidiu ver o que a carta dizia. A carta carregava o perfume dela. Algo doce em meio ao amargor da guerra.

_Draco,_

_Sei que você ainda está vivo. Não me pergunte como. Eu apenas sei. Como queria que essa guerra simplesmente acabasse. Queria ter você de volta, aqui, na minha frente. A casa fica tão silenciosa. Não há ninguém aqui. Nenhum parente. E nem você. Sinto falta de dormir a seu lado. Da sua voz. De seus olhos cinzentos. De correr os dedos por seu cabelo enquanto você dorme..._

_Melhor parar de enrolar e dizer o que venho adiando há três meses. Adiando, sim. A cada dia em que tentava escrever para lhe contar, eu tinha esperanças de que você estivesse de volta no dia seguinte. Mas isso não aconteceu. E esperei em vão por três meses._

_Estou enrolando de novo. Bem, Draco, a verdade é que estou grávida. De cinco meses. Sei que não é uma notícia para ser dada por carta. Mas já a adiei por muito tempo. Não pensei em nomes. Não sei se é menino ou menina. Apenas sei de uma coisa: eu o quero de volta._

_Maldita guerra. Eu amaldiçôo essa guerra. Ela o levou para longe de mim. Mas eu me agarro à sua promessa. Sei que você vai cumpri-la. Sei que você voltará. Mas agora chega. Essa carta já está ficando melodramática demais, e você não precisa disso._

_Sua ontem, hoje e sempre,_

_Gina Malfoy_

**Well I just heard the news today**

_**Bem, acabei de ouvir as notícias de hoje**_

**It seems my life is going to change**

_**Parece que minha vida vai mudar**_

**I close my eyes, begin to pray**

_**Fecho os olhos, começo a rezar**_

**Then tears of joy stream down my face**

_**Então lágrimas de alegria escorrem pelo meu rosto**_

Ele não sabia o que pensar. A carta escorregou de seus dedos. Ele tentava compreender, de fato, o que aquilo significava. Significava que ele seria pai. Significava que uma criança nasceria em meio à guerra. Significava que sua promessa se tornara obrigação. Ele se sentia obrigado a voltar para casa, para sua esposa. Ele se sentia obrigado a voltar para casa para que aquela criança tivesse um pai.

Então fez algo que quase nunca fazia. Ele fechou os olhos e começou a rezar. Não conseguiu refrear algumas lágrimas. Lágrimas de alegria, que agora lhe escorriam pelo rosto. Ele abriu os olhos. Enxugou as lágrimas. Precisava sair dali. Nem que fosse apenas para ver a criança nascer. E depois voltar.

Saiu da barraca. Ao seu redor, o acampamento estava em polvorosa. Pessoas iam para todos os lados e voltavam. Alguns corriam atrás de algo para comer. Outros, mais conformados, sentados em frente à suas barracas, comiam a gororoba servida pelo acampamento.

Iria até a barraca do comandante do acampamento. Sirius Black. Apesar de Black ser seu primo em segundo grau por parte de mãe, ele e Black não tinham um relacionamento muito amigável. Claro. Black era padrinho do Potter. Ele e Potter ainda eram rivais. E claro que Black sempre tomava o partido de Potter. Mas não custava tentar. Nunca pedira uma dispensa. Tudo bem, havia sido mandado para casa, por causa de um ferimento inofensivo, mas haviam insistido para que ele passasse duas semanas fora.

Conseguira. Black, levemente coagido pelos irmãos dela, havia lhe cedido uma licença de seis meses. Seis meses! Era mais do que ele esperava.

E ali estava ele. Em frente à porta de casa. Não sabia o que fazer. Se simplesmente entrava ou se batia. Decidiu entrar sem bater. Se a conhecia, ela ainda estaria dormindo. E, ademais, era a casa dele também. Ele entrou.

A casa estava silenciosa. Ele subiu as escadas. Foi até o quarto. Ali estava ela. Dormindo, de costas para ele. Os cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo travesseiro. Ele deu a volta na cama. Sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Acorda, Gina."

"Ah, mãe, me deixa dormir..."

Ele reprimiu uma risada. Então inclinou-se e começou a beijar suavemente o pescoço e a face dela.

"Sua mãe não te acordaria assim, acordaria?" Ele disse baixinho no ouvido dela.

"Não..." ela estava visivelmente com muito sono.

Ele sorriu. Ela ficava adorável quando estava dormindo.

"Vamos, Gina, acorde."

Ela resmungou alguma coisa e virou-se. Ele achou melhor deixá-la dormir. Tirou as botas e apoiou as costas na cabeceira da cama. Pôs-se a brincar com mechas do cabelo ruivo dela.

Após algum tempo, ela virou-se novamente. Ele apanhou o jornal, que se materializara silenciosamente na cama. As corujas não eram mais usadas para entrega de jornais.

Chegava a ser estranho. Apenas ver a notícia e não fazer parte dela. Apenas acompanhar o que acontecia na guerra e não estar ali, no meio de uma batalha, lutando pela própria vida. Mas não havia nada ali que ele não soubesse.

Deixou o jornal de lado. Não estava ali para ler jornal. Decidiu ir para o banheiro, tomar uma ducha gelada e trocar a roupa empoeirada que vestia.

Em instantes, ele entrava embaixo do chuveiro. A água batia com força em suas costas, ensopando seus cabelos. Bem melhor do que os chuveiros do acampamento, que liberavam apenas fiozinhos de água. "Finalmente um banho decente" ele pensou, enquanto enxaguava o cabelo.

Saiu do banheiro. Ao abrir a porta, precisou desviar de um feitiço.

"Ei!"

"Draco! Ainda bem que eu errei!"

"O que deu em você?"

"Ah, sabe como é, o Moody, com aquela cartilha de "vigilância constante", e como eu não sabia que você estava aqui...O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Consegui uma licença."

"Quanto tempo?"

"Seis meses, a não ser que haja alguma emergência..."

"Que horas você chegou?"

"Há umas duas horas, acho..."

"E não me acordou?"

Ele riu.

"E quem disse que eu não tentei?"

"É tão bom te ter aqui. Senti falta do seu riso..."

"E eu, do seu cabelo, dos seus olhos, dos seus beijos, de tudo!"

Seus corpos agora estavam quase colados um ao outro.

"Você podia ter me contado antes..." Ele continuou, colando sua testa à dela.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas é que a cada dia eu tinha esperanças de que a guerra ia terminar no outro dia..."

Finalmente os lábios se colaram. Eles se buscavam lentamente. Era um beijo cheio de saudades e esperanças. Quando se separaram, ele continuou abraçando-a. Sentira tanta falta de tê-la em seus braços. De aspirar o perfume suave e doce dela. Da cor acobreada dos cabelos dela.

"Draco, é melhor você se vestir, está frio." Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Eles separaram-se. Ela desceu para preparar o café da manhã enquanto ele se vestia. Parecia algo tão irreal, ele estar ali...

Ela o chamou. Ele desceu as escadas. Deparou-se com a mesa posta. Aquilo sim era um café da manhã decente. Sentaram-se. O café não era ralo e opaco como o servido no acampamento, e sim escuro e brilhante, como devia ser. Haviam coisas que nem sequer via há cinco meses, como ovos mexidos, bacon, suco de laranja, iogurte e _croissants_.

"É, eu sei que não tem muita coisa, mas..." ela disse, obviamente interpretando erradamente a expressão do marido.

"Gina, como assim, não tem muita coisa? Para quem comia uma pasta que diziam que era mingau de aveia e tomava um café ralo e aguado, isso aqui é fantástico!" Ele replicou, sorrindo, enquanto se servia.

"Vocês são tão maltratados assim?"

"Você não tem idéia...A comida é uma droga. As camas, idem..."

"OK, já entendi. Será que é realmente tão ruim assim ou é você que está muito mal acostumado?"

"Quem sabe os dois?"

"É, também..."

"Você ficou aqui sozinha esse tempo todo? Só com o elfo?"

"Você sabe que sim...São tempos de guerra. Ninguém se atreve a sair de casa com medo do que pode encontrar quando voltar. Mas Mione vem aqui de vez em quando..."

"A Granger?"

"Não. A Weasley. Esqueceu que ela casou com o Rony?"

"Que seja."

Ele achou melhor não começar algo que poderia se tornar uma discussão. Não naquele dia. Deu de ombros.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Me diga uma coisa...Tem, assim, como dizer...?"

"Prostitutas no acampamento?" Ele completou a frase por ela.

"Isso. Você não...?" Ela parecia terrivelmente embaraçada.

"Dormi com alguma delas?"

"Droga, Draco! Por que você tem que ser assim tão direto?"

"Nesses tempos, ser direto é uma questão de sobrevivência. Quanto à sua pergunta, lembra-se do que eu te disse no dia do casamento?"

"Não...Relembre-me." ela fez cara de desentendida. Queria que ele dissesse.

"'Totuss Tuus' .Todo Teu."

"Ah, sim, isso."

"Bem, ainda vale."

"Isso significa que..."

"Não. Não cheguei nem perto de uma delas. E você?"

"Bem, sabe como é, os homens estão meio em falta..."

Ele fechou a cara.

"É brincadeira. Óbvio que não. Mas é bom saber que você tem ciúmes."

"Tenho mesmo, e daí? Seria idiota se não tivesse."

"Especialmente no meu caso..."

"Que modéstia. Aprendeu comigo?"

"Para você ver o que dois anos de convivência com um Malfoy não fazem..."

"Dois anos fazem milagres."

"Você é quem diz..."

A refeição estava terminada. Eles foram para o jardim. Ela amava o jardim. Sempre tão bem cuidado. Ele gostava particularmente de uma árvore frondosa que tinha seu lugar perto de um dos muros da casa.

Ele sentou-se na grama, apoiando as costas no tronco da árvore. Não fazia isso há cinco meses, quando fora licenciado. Tudo por causa de um feitiço de Corte que levara no peito. Tudo bem, a cicatriz estava lá, um risco vertical, em cima do coração. Mas não fora nada demais. Pelo menos, ele achava que não.

Ela se sentou entre as pernas dele, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele pousou as mãos sobre a barriga proeminente dela. Ela pôs as mãos em cima das dele.

"O que você tanto pensa?" ela quebrou o silêncio após alguns minutos.

"Nada..."

"Como nada? Quando você fica assim, olhando pro nada, é porque você está ponderando sobre alguma coisa."

"Não adianta, você me conhece demais...É que é tão silencioso aqui..."

"Claro, não tem ninguém berrando ordens."

"Não é bem isso. Não tem ninguém berrando 'Droga, Malfoy! Anda logo, você é a isca, esqueceu?'" .

"Como assim?"

"Nada não. Só estava brincando."

"E por que eu não acredito nisso?"

"Ah, Gina, não começa. Eu estou aqui, não estou? Se eu fui a isca para atrair os Comensais, não interessa."

"Eles ainda te perseguem?" ela parecia angustiada.

"Óbvio que sim. Afinal, eu sou o "traidor", o "desertor", e outras baboseiras, esqueceu? Mas não se preocupe. Acho que entre eu e o Potter, eles ficam com o Potter. E como eu, infelizmente, sou do mesmo batalhão..."

"O Harry não é assim, tão chato..."

"É sim. E onde ele está o seu irmão está junto. Isso sem falar no Black."

"Primeiro, o Sirius não é tão chato. Além disso, o Sirius é seu primo."

"De segundo grau, faça-me o favor. Mas ele é padrinho do Potter, e é lógico que em vez de me defender, que sou do sangue dele, não, ele defende o Potter."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Você venceu.

O silêncio se instalou novamente.

"Mas o Sirius foi legal te dispensando por seis meses..."

"Só foram seis meses por causa dos seus irmãos. Eu tinha pedido duas semanas, daqui a quatro meses."

"Ahn..."

"Mas, como seus irmãos ocupam cargos mais próximos do alto escalão, eles deram um jeitinho...Afinal, eu não passo de um sonserino..."

"Não é bem assim. Você não passa de um Malfoy, são coisas diferentes. Veja o Snape..."

"Não me deprima, está bem?"

"Ah, pobrezinho do meu esposo...Tão injustiçado..."

"Que bom que alguém além de mim enxergue isso. Mas agora chega. Não quero mais falar sobre isso. E você?"

"Eu o quê?"

"Vamos falar de você."

"Tipo "Conte-me suas angústias"?"

"É, por aí."

"Ah, por onde eu começo? São tantas coisas..."

"Comece pelo começo."

"Está bem. Eu preciso mesmo desabafar." A essas alturas, não passava de teatro. "Tudo começou há cinco meses e meio, quando meu esposo, um pobre sonserino injustiçado, quase morreu e foi mandado para casa..."

"Espera aí! Eu nem passei perto disso, que exagero!"

"Fique quieto, sim? E um feitiço de Corte que deixe uma cicatriz de quinze centímetros agora não significa nada? Bem, continuando. O pobrezinho ficou apenas duas semanas em casa. Então, ele foi embora. Um mês depois, eu comecei a enjoar que era um horror. E agora, me sinto um filhote de baleia."

"Esses grifinórios são sempre tão dramáticos...E eu não acho que você pareça um filhote de baleia."

"Ufa...Me sinto bem melhor agora. Escuta, tem espelho no banheiro, sabia?"

"Sabia. Mas tem apenas um detalhe: você está grávida, e não gorda. E você está falando demais. Vamos falar de coisas mais práticas..."

"Como...?"

"O nome...Aliás, você já sabe se é menino ou menina?"

"Sei. Fiz ontem o exame."

"E...?"

"Que nomes você tem em mente?"

"Não fuja do assunto. Menino ou menina?"

"Só digo se você me disser os nomes."

"Está bem. Bom, caso seja uma menino, eu tinha pensado em Theo. Agora, menina, eu não tenho a menor idéia."

"Theo é um bom nome. Pronto, está decidido."

"Que b...Como assim, está decidido? É um menino?"

Ela assentiu.

"Agora, vamos aos detalhes técnicos." ela disse.

"Eu...Ahn...Bem...Você sabe, eu não tenho a mais mínima idéia de como se faça isso. Quero dizer, de como é ser pai. Eu tenho só 20 anos!"

"Se é assim, eu só tenho 19. Mas tudo bem, eu sei que o seu modelo familiar não foi dos mais saudáveis. Não se preocupe. Eu lhe mostrarei tudo. Bem vindo ao mundo das fraldas, choros..."

**With arms wide open**

_**De braços bem abertos**_

**Under the sunlight**

_**Sob o sol**_

**Welcome to this place**

_**Bem vindo a esse lugar**_

**I'll show you everything**

_**Eu lhe mostrarei tudo**_

**With arms wide open**

_**De braços bem abertos**_

**With arms wide open**

_**De braços bem abertos**_

"Ei, não me deixe em pânico.- ela riu.- Vamos por partes, OK? É só que..."

"O que?" ela perguntou, gentilmente.

"Eu tenho 20 anos, me formei em Hogwarts e já fui jogado em meio à uma guerra, e agora, vou ter uma pessoa que depende de mim! É angustiante. Eu não sei se eu consigo..."

**Well I don't know if I'm ready**

_**Bem, eu não sei se estou pronto**_

**To be the man I have to be**

_**Para ser o homem que eu tenho que ser**_

**I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side**

_**Eu tomarei fôlego, eu a terei do meu lado**_

**We stand in awe, we've created life**

_**Nós ficamos deslumbrados, nós criamos vida**_

"Ei, como você disse, vamos por partes. Eu estarei aqui, te ajudando. Mas veja pelo outro lado. Draco, nós criamos vida. Isso é...Fantástico! Você não acha?"

"É...- ele respondeu distraído."

"Venha, vamos almoçar.- ela levantara-se e estendera a mão para ele."

Ele levantou-se e espanou a grama de suas roupas.

O almoço era incomparavelmente melhor do que o servido no acampamento. Até a rotina era incomparavelmente melhor.

"Draco?"

"Eu?"

"Como é lá no acampamento?"

"Bem, para começar, nós acordamos quando o sol nasce. Então, a não ser que tenhamos outra coisa para comer, comemos uma gororoba, que dizem que é de aveia, mas eu não acredito muito."

"Como assim, outra coisa para comer?"

"É que tem alguns que recebem comida de casa."

"E eu nunca te mandei nada!"

"Não tem problema. Se você me mandasse, eu ia ficar gordo...Mas, continuando, depois, quando não tem alguma missão suicida, nós treinamos duelos, como se eu precisasse...E como se os Comensais duelassem limpo...Eu vivo dizendo isso para o Black, mas ele me ouve?"

"Não."

"Como você adivinhou?"

"Elementar, meu caro Malfoy. É óbvio, você é o injustiçado do acampamento."

"Sou mesmo. Bom, essa é a rotina de um saudável acampamento dividido com o Potter."

"E essas missões suicidas?"

"Não, Gina, você não quer saber."

"Quero sim."

"Não, não quer."

"Quero sim!"

"Tudo bem. Esses Weasley são tão teimosos..."

"Como se você não fosse. Não fuja do assunto."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Algumas dela são emboscadas."

"E..."

"Elas são basicamente assim: coloquem o Malfoy em algum lugar e façam com que os Comensais descubram. Então, fiquem ao redor do lugar, e quando os Comensais aparecerem, prontos para matar o Malfoy, vamos lá resgatá-lo heroicamente."

"Wow! Mas você não pode se recusar?"

"Tecnicamente, sim. Mas vai explicar isso para o Black. E também, isso me rende um bom dinheiro extra."

"Mas é Malfoy mesmo."

"Em parte. Se eu fosse um mesmo, o que eu estaria fazendo aqui, sentado na grama, casado com uma Weasley?"

"É...Tem razão."

"Eu sempre tenho..."

Ela calou-o de uma maneira eficiente: colando seus lábios nos dele. Às vezes, ele falava demais. Mas quando resolvia partir para a ação, ele era ótimo. O beijo se aprofundava, mas sem perder o carinho com que começara.

Quando se separaram, ele apoiou o queixo suavemente no ombro dela. Era tão silencioso ali. Não havia gritos de ordens. Não havia tensão no ar. O perfume suave dela o embriagava. Sentira tanta falta daquele perfume. Sentira falta da presença dela. Odiava acordar, suando frio, no meio da noite e sozinho. Sem ela para lhe dizer que não passava de um pesadelo. Ele decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

"Sabe, eu não quero que ele seja como eu."

**If I had just one wish**

_**Se eu tivesse um pedido**_

**Only one demand**

_**Apenas uma exigência**_

**I hope he's not like me**

_**Eu espero que ele não seja como eu**_

**I hope he understands**

_**Eu espero que ele entenda**_

**That he can take this life**

_**Que ele pode pegar essa vida**_

**And hold it by the hand**

_**E conduzi-la pela mão**_

**And he can greet the world**

_**E ele pode saudar o mundo**_

**With arms wide open**

_**De braços bem abertos**_

"Como assim?"

"Eu só quero que ele não demore para se dar conta de que a vida não é uma imposição. Como eu demorei. Que não há razão para odiar."

Ela suspirou. Não gostava quando o esposo entrava nesse estado de miséria. Não havia razões para desenterrar um passado que não possuía boas lembranças. Ela virou-se para ele e antes que ele pudesse continuar a falar, ela pôs sua mão delicadamente sobre os lábios.

"Não se preocupe. Isso não acontecerá."

**With Arms wide open**

_**De braços bem abertos**_

**Under the sunlight**

_**Sob o sol**_

**Welcome to this place**

_**Bem vindo a esse lugar**_

**I'll show you everything**

_**Eu lhe mostrarei tudo**_

**With arms wide open**

_**De braços bem abertos**_

**Now everything has changed**

_**Agora tudo mudou**_

**I'll show you love**

_**Eu lhe mostrarei o amor**_

**I'll show you everything**

_**Eu lhe mostrarei tudo**_

**With arms wide open**

_**De braços bem abertos**_

E ela o beijou. Mostrando o amor que pulsava dentro dela. Era o que sempre fazia quando ele ficava assim miserável. Sabia que ele não gostava de ser consolado por palavras. Ele aprendera da pior forma possível que as palavras podiam ser vazias, sem nenhuma verdade. Preferia ser consolado por gestos.

Ela sentiu que a melancolia em que ele ameaçara mergulhar se afastara. O sol já se punha por detrás da casa. Ela começava a sentir o frio que os rondava. Mas sentia-se suficientemente aquecida por ele.

"Venha, vamos entrar. Está ficando frio." ele disse.

Ela se levantou e esperou que ele se erguesse. Ao se afastar do calor dele, ela se arrepiou de frio. Ao ver que ela se encolhia de frio, Draco a cobriu com a capa que usava. Ela ficara adorável na capa demasiado grande. A bainha da capa, ao invés de se enfurnar levemente como quando ele a usava, agora tinha uns quinze centímetros de pano sendo arrastados pelo gramado. Ele sorriu, enquanto ela o puxava para dentro da casa e para o banheiro.

Naquela noite, ele finalmente pôde dormir com ela em seus braços. Finalmente, ele pôde dormir com o peso morno dela em seu peito.

Ele reprimiu um gemido de dor. Gina estava quase esmigalhando seus dedos em um quarto do Saint Mungus. Finalmente chegara o dia.

Ele afastou novamente os fios ruivos grudados na testa da esposa. Ela aumentou a força aplicada em seus dedos. Ele trincou os dentes.

Finalmente ela relaxou. Ele quase soltou um suspiro de alívio. Um choro fino ecoou. Ele sorriu para ela. Ela recostara-se no travesseiro.

"Vá vê-lo." ela sussurrou.

Ele lhe beijou suavemente a testa e levantou-se, tentando voltar a sentir os dedos da mão.

Foi até onde a curandeira limpava seu filho. Depois de minutos, ele tinha o peso morno de Theo em seus braços. Sentou-se ao lado de Gina na cama. Ela recostou-se na cabeceira da cama. Ele lhe estendeu o filho.

Ele se sentia levemente desolado. Apenas mais duas semanas de licença. Apenas duas semanas para aproveitar a existência de Theo. Duas semanas em que ele se esforçaria para mostrar ao garoto o máximo que pudesse.

**With arms wide open**

_**De braços bem abertos**_

**I'll show you everything oh yeah**

_**Eu lhe mostrarei tudo**_

**With arms wide open**

_**De braços bem abertos**_

**Wide open**

_**Bem abertos**_

Ele suspirou enquanto deixava a grande mochila cair de seu ombro para o chão. Estava de volta. E no dia seguinte voltaria ao campo de batalha.

"Malfoy! Onde diabos você se enfiou?- a voz de Sirius Black irrompeu pelo acampamento."

Saiu de sua barraca e viu um Black levemente alterado vir em sua direção.

"O que foi agora Black?"

"Não me responda assim, Malfoy! Mas é inútil tentar enfiar alguma coisa nessa sua cabeça dura!"

"Olha, Black, dá para você falar logo o que você quer?"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem...Amanhã, o mais cedo possível, quero você na linha de frente. E quando eu digo cedo, é realmente cedo!"

"Sim, eu sei. Não passei dois anos nesse maldito lugar sem perceber isso, nada caro primo."

"Não me chame assim!"

"Por que não? É o que você é, não é?"

"Vou fingir que não ouvi isso. E além disso, hoje é a sua noite de sentinela."

"Mas..."

"Não tem mas."

"Sim, senhor."

Horas mais tarde ele estava agachado em meio ao mato alto ao redor do acampamento, atento à qualquer barulho que pudesse parecer suspeito.

A noite foi tranqüila. Ao amanhecer, ele percebeu uma agitação suspeita. Recuou de volta ao acampamento, ignorando os músculos enrijecidos pela noite de vigília.

Chegando ao centro do acampamento, disparou o feitiço de alarme. Imediatamente, os aurores começaram a sair de suas barracas, empunhando suas varinhas.

Black foi um dos primeiros a chegar, os cabelos desgrenhados, a varinha em punho.

"Onde?" ele exigiu.

"Ao norte."

"Muito bem. Você comanda sua equipe na linha de frente. O restante virá comigo pelos flancos."

Ótimo. Lá ia ele ser a maldita isca de novo. No entanto, sentia-se excitado pela adrenalina que corria por suas veias. Sua equipe se juntava ao seu redor, aguardando suas ordens. Ele olhou os rostos ansiosos e jurou a si mesmo que não perderia nenhum nessa batalha.

"Bem, o que podemos fazer? Vamos."

Com um estalo, ele foi o primeiro a desaparatar.

Ele materializou-se campo, o mato alto atingindo seus joelhos. Outros estalos se fizeram ouvir ao seu redor.

Mal houve tempo para que eles assumissem a posição de batalha e os feitiços inimigos já caíam sobre eles. Ele desviou-se rapidamente de um que via em sua direção e começou a conjurar feitiços de proteção. Nem tentou estabelecer alguma ordem no caos que se instaurara. Pelo contrário. Lançou-se à batalha com a mesma fúria que seus companheiros.

Duelos aconteciam ao seu redor; ele fora completamente engolfado pela atmosfera de feitiços sendo gritados. Decidiu recorrer à autorização especial que o batalhão possuía: usar as Imperdoáveis. Lançou a primeira. Logo, elas sibilavam pelo ar ao seu redor. E Black aparecera. Mas os Comensais ainda convergiam para ele. E Black os matava pelas costas.

Ele via os Comensais caírem, assim como seus aurores. No entanto, os aurores caíam vítimas do _Crucio_, enquanto os Comensais caíam mortos. Ao ver um auror cair ferido, ele o mandava para fora do campo de batalha.

Finalmente o grosso dos Comensais havia sido derrotado. Os cadáveres estavam espalhados pelo campo de batalha.

Com um alto estampido de sua varinha, ele fez com que os aurores de sua equipe que haviam se dispersado, perseguindo os Comensais restantes, voltassem e se reunissem em grupos isolados, a alguns metros uns dos outros. Haveria tempo para as perseguições, mas elas teriam de ser planejadas para que não caíssem em emboscadas.

Ele deixou-se cair sentado no chão. O sol do meio dia o ofuscava. Ele estava exausto e um fio de suor escorria por sua bochecha. Culpa da capa negra que sempre usava no campo de batalha. Era sua marca registrada. E ainda teria de ajudar a transformar os cadáveres em cinzas para que o vento se encarregasse de tirá-los dali.

"Malfoy!" era Black. Ele nem se dignou a responder. O homem de cabelos negros o achou em instantes. "Pode começar a organizar as perseguições. Assim que todos os Comensais tiverem sido capturados, poderemos ir para casa."

"Como assim?"

"Acabou! Harry conseguiu! Voldemort está morto!"

"Definitivamente?"

"Claro!"

Ele sentiu algo se avolumar dentro de seu peito. Estava acabado! E ele sobrevivera! Não interessava que Potter e a equipe de Black levassem todas as glórias. Tudo o que lhe importava é que ele poderia voltar definitivamente para casa, para Gina e para Theo.

Ele levantou-se e pôs-se a ajudar seus companheiros. Uma brisa começara a soprar e já carregava as primeiras cinzas.

Ele caminhava pelo lugar, executando os feitiços. Então, viu cabelos platinados no chão, sujos de lama. Sem sequer olhar o rosto do cadáver, o transformou em cinzas.

Duas semanas. Foi o tempo necessário para encontrarem todos os Comensais que haviam restado e trancá-los em Azkaban. Surpreendentemente, ele fora citado como um dos heróis da guerra. Por Black. Não conseguia entender o que se passava na cabeça dele. Decidiu nem tentar.

Ele estava parado em frente à sua casa. A capa negra socada no fundo da mochila que ele trazia pendurada num dos ombros. Finalmente ele abriu o portão e adentrou o jardim da frente da casa, fechando o portão atrás de si. Entrou na casa e a primeira coisa que fez foi deixar a mochila cair ruidosamente de seu ombro para o chão.

Subiu as escadas para o quarto. Ainda era cedo. Mas ele fizera parte da primeira leva de aurores que saíra do acampamento. Nem sequer era auror. Apenas recebera uma posição de destaque pelo conhecimento que possuía sobre o lado negro.

Ao chegar no quarto, percebeu que os dois anjos que existiam em sua vida estavam adormecidos. Theo estava enroscado no corpo da mãe. Ele decidiu não interromper o sono de ambos. Sabia que Gina provavelmente estaria exausta de cuidar do filho sozinha. Entrou no banheiro. Deixou a água escorrer por seu corpo, levando os tempos de guerra pelo ralo, tirando a poeira do acampamento de seu corpo.

Saiu já vestido do banheiro. Vestia uma calça jeans velha e uma camiseta larga. Percebeu que Theo já acordara.

Pegou o filho cuidadosamente no colo, tomando cuidado para não acordar Gina, e foi até a cozinha.

Os dois elfos que ele possuía já preparavam o café, e guincharam assustados quando perceberam sua presença. Ele pediu que colocassem o café em uma bandeja. Levitou a bandeja com a varinha, equilibrando Theo, que adormecera novamente, no braço direito.

Pousou a bandeja na sua mesa de cabeceira. Deitou Theo em seu berço e deitou-se ao lado de Gina, puxando-a delicadamente contra si. Começou a brincar com os cabelos acobreados dela. Agora sim. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar.

Em algum momento, ele adormeceu.

N/A

ufa! Eu sei, tah enorme! Mas eh q eu acabei me empolgando...

Por favor, deixem reviews, q eu juro q respondo!

Jinhus

G.W.M.


End file.
